


Black and Gold

by Jaliee_Holmes



Series: Black and Gold [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Angel Wings, Angst, Apocalypse, Death, Fallen Angels, Fledglings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, SIBLINGS trying to kill each other, Sibling Incest, Wing Grooming, angel incest, extreme sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaliee_Holmes/pseuds/Jaliee_Holmes
Summary: It was not unusual for an angel to take another for a mate. But one certain angel had seemed to be clearly passed over. Meanwhile, a certain archangel has taken interest in him. Now an angel with an archangel was most certainly forbidden. Archangels were not to have mates and angels were not to take even the slightest interest in them. But these two had never been one’s to follow the rules and it seemed that this would be no exception.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hatchling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375636) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> This work is inspired by SailorChibi's Hatchling in certain aspects. Go over and read it! It will blow your mind!

Gabriel was currently searching over the crowds of angels, looking for the familiar sight of black wings. All six of his gold ones fluttered with excitement. Tonight was the official mating of every angel that had come of age. While he, as an archangel, was merely supposed to overview any mating that was to occur, he was also searching for a certain young garrison captain. If there was someone else the crowds tonight that was to mate with him, then Gabriel would not get into his younger brother’s way. However, if no one was to express that they had discovered they had the bond needed to mate, Gabriel’s grace awaited eagerly to reach out to him. If his brother was to return the yearning, not even Michael the ruler and eldest of all angels, could forbid them from mating.

The only problem with this plan was that if Gabriel’s grace did not receive the yearning he it searched for and Michael or Raphael were to find out, he could be severely punished. Mind pulling him back from the distraction of possible rejection, the last garrison of angels appeared with their captain with the black wings. God’s original angels came in a few select colors- archangels the only ones able to have gold, silver, bronze, and white- which rarely included black. In fact, the young captain’s wings were the only black wings he had ever seen. There were browns and greys and coppers, along with the scattered dark reds and tans. But he had only ever seen one black.

The air was filled with the excited buzzing of grace. Tonight would be their one chance to mate. If they did not find their mate here, they never would. Each angel slowly moved into place forming a nice square. As the official ceremony started, Gabriel allowed his eyes to fall shut with the other angels as their grace started to wander. Graces entangled quickly with other angel’s. Once two graces found themselves bound, the angels stood and flew out of the square slowly leaving multiple holes in the square. Gabriel’s grace searched eagerly for the young angel’s grace, not touching anyone else’s. The angel’s grace passed through others left and right not bonding with anyone. Soon less than fifty angels remained in the square. Even then, they slowly found their mate. When only Gabriel’s grace remained floating there, the angel’s grace reached out, desperate and scared. He did not want to be the only angel to not mate. But when Gabriel’s grace entangled with his own, it cried out like poor human soul, eager for the comfort. Gabriel’s eyes shot open as the angel stood and withdrew his grace, looking around for who he had just bonded with. When his eyes met Gabriel, he looked fearful. Gabriel stood there with open arms, beckoning him to come.

All the other angels watched in shock that an archangel had just bonded with an angel. It was strictly forbidden to even speak about the four eldest brothers, nonetheless talk to them. They watched the young angel cautiously approach Gabriel, falling to one knee before him. This was what all angels were taught to do when approaching an archangel. Gabriel shook his head and pulled the angel up into his arms. The mating ceremony ended and all the angels disappeared as they went to an isolated spot in Heaven with their mates. Gabriel and the young angel were no different besides the fact that the angel looked fearful that he might be smote on the spot.

Gabriel spoke to the angel for the first time. “Relax. You’re my mate now, nothing and no one will hurt you. What’s your name? I’m Gabriel.”

“I am Castiel. I know who you are sir,” he whispered gently, not daring to look at him.

Feeling a bit hurt that the grace, whom had earlier yearned for his touch, now hid itself from his. It was too late to break the bond as they were one the second they had met. Gabriel had known the eagerness had been too good to be true. This angel, Castiel, had not truly wanted him. He stepped away, feeling awful now.

“Do not call me sir. There is no need. As I said before, you are my mate Castiel,” he extended his hand in an offer to the young angel. “Please do not fear me. I was the one who met your grace. I was the one who truly wished for us to have a bond.”

Castiel spoke cautiously, unused to an archangel being so kind. Normally the only archangel he communed with was Michael and he was harsh, giving orders with no room for argument. He knew Raphael was loyal to Michael and therefore the same way. Lucifer though ignored the other angels considering them to be lower beings. He had never been told much about Gabriel besides the fact that he was the main messenger angel in times of trouble. “S- Gabriel... I was brought to believe that archangels were not to mate. Has this changed?”

“No... We still are not allowed to do so really, but I have wished to mate with you with some time. From the first time I saw your grace come to life, I have been waiting for you to become of age. I apologize if I have forced something that you did not want,” Gabriel’s grace flickered with disappointment in himself.

“I wished for a mate, I just was sure that we were not to bond. That we would be punished for such a treason.”

“As long as we were to finishing mating soon,” he begun, “we would be fine. Once we have been mated, nothing besides death has the power to destroy that bond.”

Gabriel felt Castiel’s grace open to him. “With your permission, will you allow me to be your mate?” Castiel asked softly, stepping closer to the archangel, hand carefully taking Gabriel’s.

“You may,” was the answer as Gabriel pulled Castiel into a firm hug.

He allowed his grace to flow and entangle with Castiel’s for several minutes before recognizing the new, yet familiar, feeling of a mating. His grace fully encased the young angel’s, allowing it to rest safely in its mate’s. Gabriel could feel Castiel relaxing, both in mind and body. When they finally withdrew, Gabriel gave a fond smile. Castiel looked much more relaxed now.

“May I ask you why an archangel had a desire to mate with me?” Castiel asked gently.

“Simple,” Gabriel answered, “your grace spoke to me.”

Seeing the confused look on Castiel’s face, Gabriel decided to elaborate. “I had seen almost every angel that God has ever created. The exceptions are my three elder brothers. But when I saw you... Something made you stand out. As the messenger angel, I was deliver your name to any and every angel. However, since I was irresponsible and foolish then, I took my time. Almost seven days went by before your name was known. I lied to everyone else, saying I had become distracted. In reality I was getting to know what exactly it was that day when I felt your grace spark to life. I’ve known since that day that you and I were potential mates.”

“I never told anyone else. The day that two angels first mated, I, along with every other archangel, was told that we were not to mate nor have fledglings. If they had known that you were to possibly be my mate when you came of age, they would have surely killed you and I know that I could not have stood for that. It would have torn me apart to lose you without even knowing you. I asked for your name today because I knew you would have never kept the one our Father originally gave you. No angel ever does. But I do find it interesting that you didn’t stray too far from your given name. I also find your wing color beautiful and very unique... It does leave me to wonder what is in store for you. No other angel to this day has had black wings. I do hope it stays that way.”

Castiel was astounded by this all. “May I ask one more question?”

“Of course.”

“Why have archangels been forbidden from certain things? And why are there only four of you and you are the only ones with those wing colors?”

A bit surprised by the question and taking a moment to think, Gabriel smiled at Castiel. “Fly with me,” he said softly. “We should go to Earth where it will be safer to speak of such things.”

Both of them flew down to Earth where it was easier to tune out of the angel chatter to the garden which their Father had labeled, Eden. It was splendid place, with every plant and animal imaginable. All of the angels had found it perfect, especially Gabriel’s older brother Lucifer. It was the most peaceful place they knew of.

“Archangels... Have always had it a bit rougher than the other angels. There are four archangels for the four main classes of angels. We have Michael, the angel of war. He’s the class you belong to. Lucifer is the angel peace. Raphael is angel of healing and then me. I’m the angel communication. For some reason, God saw these classes needed. I never truly understood it. As for our wings. Michael’s wings are white which are to represent his pureness and righteousness. Lucifer’s are bronze, which are to show how peace can be found in the simplest of things. Raphael’s wings are silver because of the remedies silver has. Mine are gold because I’m supposed to deliver nothing, but the golden truth,” he sighed softly. “Does that answer those questions?”

Castiel gave a slight nod. “What about the-“he began before Gabriel cut him off.

“The mating? Well, I happen to know that God say we should not mate because He wanted to keep our line forever pure. Mating can mean a fledgling. Fledglings can mean our line is no longer pure. Honestly, I think it’s stupid, but it’s the rules... Or something like that.”

Castiel looked down. “Oh... So we will never have fledgling to call our own?” he seemed rather sadden by this.

“No. That’s not what I said Castiel. If you want a fledgling, then we shall have one. I know I would love to have one,” he gently tilted Castiel’s chin up to give him a gentle kiss.

Feeling Castiel’s grace swell with joy, Gabriel reached out with his own, offering out the safety and rest that came with settling your grace in your mate’s. Castiel sighed softly when he felt the new grace cover his own and laid his head down gently on Gabriel’s shoulder. The garden was silently as the two mates rested there, feeling that while be mated would be a challenge they knew it was one thing they could manage.

After some time, Gabriel stood up, only manifesting two of his six wings as he stretched. “I’m sure we should get going. But allow me to just say this Castiel. I am very glad that you are my mate now. I swear to protect you as long as I live. Never shall any harm come to you when you are with me,” the archangel lowered his voice so that there was no chance any other angel could hear him. “Come with me Castiel. I wish to show you where you can find me if you ever truly need me.”

Castiel followed Gabriel up to Heaven, nearly in tears. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I cannot wait to have somewhere that I can call home with you,” Castiel threw himself into Gabriel’s arms whom caught him quickly.

“Don’t cry my beautiful. It’ll all be okay, I swear. We are going to have a wonderful life now. You will never have anything more to yearn for. I love you my beautiful,” he whispered and embraced Castiel as he cried, giving his angel the reinsurance and love that he needed.

Gabriel would withhold his promise if it was the last thing he did.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Gabriel sadly had to part ways then with his new mate. His elder brothers, besides Lucifer, were furious with him. He hated it. Yes, Gabriel knew he had merely just ignored the rules and had done whatever the Hell he wanted anyway, but it still got on his nerves. He had merely given himself and another angel a shot at true happiness. Was this really not allowed? Giving a small sigh, he hung his head and headed straight for the throne room where Raphael and Michael were surely waiting.

Pushing open the throne room doors, the anger that rushed out of that room nearly overwhelmed him. He was even more surprised when he saw Castiel standing in there already taking a bashing for his actions. The poor captain looked like he was about to cry as Michael screamed at him in his true voice. Gabriel grew defensive and rushed to his mate getting in-between him and Michael.

“I will give you one warning. Back off,” he hissed, all six wings manifesting as he shook with anger.

Michael looked like he might actually push Gabriel for a moment, but he ended up taking a step back. Gabriel watched and then turned to his mate, wrapping his wings and arms tightly around Castiel. “Shh... It’s okay my love. We will all be fine, I promise.”

Castiel trembled in Gabriel’s arms and shook his head. “No it won’t. It won’t be okay,” he whimpered.

Gabriel was nearly beyond reasoning now. How dare any of his brothers dare frighten his mate like this! He was not happy in the least bit with this treatment. He held his black winged angel close, wings keeping both of them safe. Gabriel ushered the sobbing angel to the back of the room, gently rubbing his back to calm him down. As soon as Castiel was breathing properly again, he told him to pull close to the middle of his wings, using them to protect his angel from seeing or hearing what he was about to say.

“You utter assholes! How dare you treat my mate like that! He has done nothing wrong! I was the one to initiate the connection. If you wish to yell at anyone, you will yell at me. Castiel is innocent and if I EVER see you treating him like that again, I will not hesitate to defend him. In whichever way I deem needed,” he bellowed, sparks actually firing from every direction, Gabriel was so angry. “This is the only warning you will be getting from me.”

As Castiel remained hidden in Gabriel’s wings, Michael answered, voice not even coming close to matching in Gabriel’s anger. “You mated with an angel! The most forbidden thing you could possibly do! You have no right to be with this angel! Tell me brother why I should not kill him right here and now!”

“Because, as you said, I mated with him. Killing him would be killing part of my grace and forgive me if I’m wrong, that is the last thing you really want to do.”

Michael and Gabriel stared each other down, neither flinching in the least bit. Castiel, who had originally been snuggling into his mate’s wings, peered out. He stepped clear of the wings so that he could hear Gabriel and Michael talking. When he realized what they spoke of, he froze.

“J- Just do it then. Kill me and then you won’t be fighting. I didn’t mean to cause you to fight,” Castiel said, alerting the archangels of his presence.

Gabriel panicked. “No! Don’t touch him! No one is killing anybody! Michael and Raphael, you’re my brothers, I don’t dare touch you. Castiel, you are my mate. You are part of my grace now and I would die if anyone hurt you.”

Stepping back, Michael’s blade disappeared. “Fine. I can’t kill you. We all know this. Unfortunately, because this angel means so much to you, I will not kill him either. But I will forbid you from seeing each other and trust me, I will know if you do. And you!” he turned towards Castiel. “You will not even speak his name; do you understand? If I hear that you have talked about your _mate_ ,” Michael used the word in disgust, “you will be punished.”

“Yes sir,” was Castiel’s meek response.

Gabriel glared at his eldest brother, who merely glared right back. “I hate you Michael. I hate you,” was all he said as he moved to drape an arm over Castiel and then zapped his way to a soundproof silent part of Heaven.

“Where are we?” Castiel questioned softly, unused to such a quiet place in Heaven where even the hum of grace was silent. There didn’t seem to even be other angels.

“These are my personal quarters. No one who I do not adjust the wards to can enter. However, since you are my mate, our grace is connected and therefore you can be in here whenever you need to be. If it’s merely a mental break to a secret meeting, this is always open to you. No other angel can enter.”

Castiel stared around probably the most peaceful place in Heaven and smiled softly. Gabriel believed all was good until that smile turned into a frown. Knowing he shouldn’t over react, but also knowing he always would, the archangel frowned as well as he did his best to keep his emotions in check.

“Won’t Michael know if we meet? What happens if he learns of it?” the fear he tried to hide was clear.

Gabriel frantically shook his head. “He won’t, I promise you, he won’t. He’ll never know of our meetings, I promise. I won’t let you be hurt because of him Castiel.”

Castiel nodded and snuggled into his mate’s chest, Gabriel closing his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was finally able to have and be with the one he had waited for, for so long. Offering his grace out towards Castiel’s, he let out a content sigh as Castiel settled his own in the comfort of Gabriel’s. Maybe things could go right, just this once.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I am able to get caught up in my schoolwork, updates will be a bit slow and chapters will be a bit short. I apologize for this, but do hope you all enjoy!

Gabriel’s and Castiel’s meetings started becoming quite frequent. More than once Gabriel would enter his space in Heaven to just find Castiel sitting there peaceful, grace radiating with joy while it soaked up just the mere remains of Gabriel’s presence. Each time he found Castiel like that, he’d sit down behind his mate and groom his wings while his grace wrapped around Castiel’s protectively, just like his wings did. While in those moments, neither sensed the danger that Earth and Heaven was in.

Their meetings grew more explicit in nature from time to time, but Gabriel and Castiel knew to be careful. If Michael was to find about their meetings, it would surely be the end of them both. It was near the end of one of these meetings that Castiel, Gabriel, and every angel in Heaven was summoned to the throne room by their father. Gabriel and the three other archangels took their normal positions besides the throne, kneeling while each garrison captain- including Castiel- commanded their garrison to bow before turning around with their angel blades drawn. They spread their wings and bowed, making themselves completely vulnerable to anyone who wished to attack. You would never see an angel like this in front of anyone besides their own creator and father.

God walked amongst the angels to sit in his throne before beckoning Gabriel forward. As the archangel of communication, Gabriel was technically expected to deliver the message. He was one of the few to ever actually hear God speak. As God spoke to Gabriel in hushed tones, Gabriel for once had no idea what to even say about this other than what he was told. Normally he added whatever he saw fit, but this… This was big.

He held his head high as he turned to speak to all of Heaven, giving one command. “Rise. For our Father sits here today to speak of his newest creation. They are a new species that now inhabit Earth. They are called humans. The angels of this realm are to protect these humans. They are perfect. Any who blemishes them are to be casted into the deepest cage of Hell by the archangel Michael. For once they are blemished, many more will follow the angel into Hell, becoming nothing more, but twisted, tortured souls which are to be called demons. Those who do not follow will be allowed into Heaven where all angels will be required to craft a small, personal section for each soul. These humans currently reside in the Garden of Eden. There, the angel Gadreel will be given a sword of fire and guard the entrance of any and all evils that may try to enter. If this angel should fail to do his duty, he will be locked up for all eternity in Heaven, never allowed angel contact again. Humans may be used as vessels with their direct consent. You are very vulnerable to threats in this form however and the human has the right to expel any angel at any time. You will have to take shape as some sort of being to be seen and heard by humans. Only very certain humans will be able to hear your true voice and see your true form,” Gabriel took a shallow breath before continuing. “There are two sacred trees in the Garden of Eden. The tree of knowledge and the tree of life. No matter what, each angel is to prevent these humans from eating from either tree. Our Father has walked and talked with these humans, telling them this. If these humans do eat from these trees, they are therefore blemished, them and all their kind. This will not happen so long as the angel Gadreel does his duty. That is all our Father had to say,” Gabriel finished and turned around, grim expression on his face. He bowed before God and then went to kneel besides the other archangels, the garrison captains once again taking the proper position. With that, God left the throne room and Heaven all together once more.

A cold, angry rush of grace swept over the room, making every angel shiver as the captains dismissed their garrisons. Gabriel and Castiel met eyes once, a clear message there. Gabriel hung back as the black winged angel left, watching as Lucifer stormed out of the room, grace cold as ice with Michael on his tail. Gabriel wanted to follow them and find out what had his older brother so upset, but didn’t as he knew Castiel would be waiting for him. He entered the space in Heaven cautiously, glancing around for his mate. The second Castiel saw him, he buried his face in Gabriel’s chest.

“I’m nervous about these new creations Gabriel. Something tells me that they’ll cause a lot of trouble. I’m worried about what else might change with them around,” he trembled slightly, never having felt such fear before expect for when he originally thought Michael was to kill him.

Gabriel pulled the angel close, combing through his wings gently. “I know beautiful. I’m fearful as well. The last time Father created something like this, many angels died in locking them up. Even Lucifer trembled before them, that’s how evil they were. But I swear on my life, these humans will never be allowed to hurt you,” he said, enjoying the familiar hum of his mate’s grace.

Something did seem different within Castiel’s grace though. As if it was expanding. Dismissing it for now, Gabriel merely picked up his angel and carried him to their nest that they had built together. It did hurt that he would not ever be able to share this nest with a fledgling of his own, but he was glad that he at least had Castiel. As he laid Castiel and himself down in the nest, he allowed his grace to relax and just mingle with his mate’s.

Neither mate sensed the disturbance in what was to happen to them all.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I been gone forever? No. Only five months. But I'm back. It's short, but it has important information. So enjoy!
> 
> -Jaliee_Holmes

The humans had been around for a few months. Rumors that Lucifer had been messing around with them and causing them to sin, were vastly told, not a single angel having not heard such a story. God seemed to have been making announcements on a regular schedule now, keeping Gabriel quite busy. Some were for all of Heaven to know, whilst some were merely for specific angel’s ears. Either way, Castiel heard everyone, Gabriel keeping no secrets from his mate. It was when Gabriel delivered orders to a new angel to take over Gadreel’s post of guarding the garden and the and the humans were cast out that every rumor about his brother was confirmed. Lucifer really had been messing with these creations. It was not good. He could feel Heaven growing cold as Lucifer became more distant. Trying not to worry himself with such things, he did his best to tend for Castiel.

It was when the announcement about fledglings entered the picture did things really cause an effect on them. It was the first thing Gabriel had ever delivered that scared and caused an outrage among the angels. God had ordered that they were not to have any more fledglings and from this point forward, any fledgling born would be killed. It was the first time ever Gabriel was glad that they had no plans for fledglings.

After a failed trip to Earth, left Castiel working with a recently broken wing and being unable to tell others what had happened, Gabriel had taken a complete break from all of Heaven’s work to spend some well-deserved and desperately needed time with Cas. He had come in to find Castiel pacing, wings tucked around him. He spun towards Gabriel, the look of pure fear crossing his face.

“Gabriel. I have a problem. It’s a really big problem,” he whispered.

Sitting down in their nest and having Cas join him, he wrapped one of his gold wings around Cas. “What is it? Surely it can’t be that bad.”

Castiel grabbed one of his own wings and plucked a feather out. “This. This is bad,” he held up the gold, nearly copper, colored feather. “Do you know what this means Gabriel?” he said quietly.

“Oh. Um. Yes, this is bad. In any other circumstances, it wouldn’t matter. But this is bad,” he said softly and took the feather from Cas.

The garrison captain looked at him with fear tinging his Grace. “Gabriel. As soon as- “he was cut off quickly.

“Say no more. I know.”

Both mates fell deadly silent, Gabriel preening the small feather and Castiel watching him closely. Neither dared to speak, realizing how dangerous this was for them. Gabriel placed the feather in the nest, sighing deeply.

“We tell no one of this. Earth is going to be much safer for you Castiel. We can’t let anyone ever know. We must keep this a secret okay?”

Castiel nodded. “Will you come to visit me occasionally?” he whispered.

The archangel nodded and kissed him softly. “Of course I will. But meanwhile, just lay low. As far as Raphael knows, you’ll still be recovering from your wing break. He can help me cover for you, even if he doesn’t know it.”

A small whimper was drawn from Cas and he curled into Gabriel’s chest. “Okay... I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m sorry Gabriel,” he squeezed his eyes shut.

If Raphael, or worse, Michael, found out about this most recent development, it would give them both a reason to kill Castiel. Neither had ever approved of their mating and with God’s most recent orders of the killing of fledglings, this would be the perfect way to tear the relationship apart. Castiel had only recently discussed his fears of possible orders to be the garrison charged with that task to Gabriel. It was something neither approved of, but no one could stop it.

Gabriel quickly put an end to Castiel’s words. “No. You do not apologize for this. You can’t control if a fledgling is conceived or not. No one can. I fear for all who may have fledglings. Just hide as well as you can from Michael and Raphael and once the fledgling is born, it’ll be safe here with us.”

A tiny nod came from the captain. He had no choice, but to trust his mate, even if it meant leaving Heaven and everything he knew. Giving that sort of trust to anyone was hard and mate or not, Gabriel was no different. He shoved his face into the archangel’s chest for one moment before pulling away. A million words played at his lips, yet only three came out.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Castiel… You best be leaving,” the archangel whispered miserably.

Castiel allows his grace to brush against Gabriel’s one last time. He didn’t want to leave. He couldn’t even begin to think about what might happen. He swallowed heavily, grace retracting from Gabriel’s. It left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. The pain of even a temporary goodbye was hard. He let go of Gabriel entirely, clutching nothing more than a solitary feather that was a copper color. With a single beat of his wings, Castiel disappeared down onto Earth, the feeling of sadness completely overwhelming.

He remembered God once said that angels weren’t supposed to feel. That they were incapable of feeling. He had never disagreed more with that statement more in his life than he did in those seconds. Settling into his hiding spot and shutting his grace off from the rest of the angel world, Castiel waited.

He waited.


End file.
